


Relieve Me

by aarghyareddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Daddy Kink, Headcanon, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarghyareddie/pseuds/aarghyareddie
Summary: The end to a stressful week.





	Relieve Me

**Author's Note:**

> ashkutv okay first nsfw fic I've written so any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> request anything on my tumblr - areyareddie

\- To put it nicely, the entire week had been beyond crazy

  
\- Richie had been drowning at work and Eddie was overboard in his classes since finals were coming up

  
\- They were so ready for Friday to come around and when it did Eddie wanted to relieve some of that fucking stress he had built up

  
\- He texted Richie on his lunch break and tried to be as romantic as possible but still managing to get the point across that he _needed_ him

  
\- "hey babe, i was thinking order out and have some alone time tonight? xo "

  
\- Richie must've felt the same bc his reply was almost instantly 

  
\- "deal xx ill be home around 7. work doesn't seem to be that bad today"

  
\- THANK GOD

  
\- Once Eddie got home it was around 6 so he went ahead and called for a pizza to be delivered

  
\- He ended up just getting Richie's favorite bc food was the last thing on his mind

  
\- The food arrived around 7 and Eddie went ahead and sat the table for them

  
\- He even went as far to light the candle on the table

  
\- What a romancer

  
\- 10 minutes late turned into 30 minutes late which eventually turned into 45 minutes late

  
\- If this was any other day Eddie wouldn't have gave a shit bc he knew how busy his boyfriend's work got

  
\- But now?? Completely the opposite

  
\- Eddie's jeans had become so tight on him and he felt _so hot_ sitting uncomfortably at their kitchen table

  
\- Around 7:15 he had mentally said fuck it and blew the candle out

  
\- He needed to feel some sort of relief even if it wasn't his boyfriend giving it to him

  
\- This is exactly how he ended up laying on their bed, jeans at his ankles, legs spread apart, and using a toy to fuck himself with

  
\- He tried to make it quick and keep quiet but once he got started he realized just how nice it felt and was moaning instantly

  
\- As soon as he felt the dildo graze over his prostate he felt a shiver travel through his body and he whimpered

  
\- Eddie closed his eyes and let his right hand pick up the pace hitting his prostate each time while his dick was leaking onto his stomach aching for attention

_  
\- "Richi-eee. Mm. Please-fuck-fuck- me. Ahh- Please daddy, please."_

  
\- "You just couldn't wait, huh?"

  
\- Eddie's eyes shot open hearing Richie's voice, realizing he was moaning too loud for him to hear his boyfriend getting home

  
\- It was safe to say the boy felt embarrassed but he was too close to stop now

  
\- So Eddie just shot cheeky smile as he continued fucking into himself

  
\- Richie was like ?? He wanted included too and his boyfriend was being a selfish little brat.

  
\- "Hand it to me Edward."

  
\- Richie held his hand out as Eddie whined in protest slowly taking it out and hearing a little pop once he got it fully out

  
\- Richie brought the toy up to his lips and pressed a light kiss and then brought it to Eddie's mouth

  
\- Richie expected some sort of protest of _That's disgusting!_ Or _No way!_ but watched as Eddie licked the strawberry flavored lube right off the tip of the toy

  
\- Richie. Fucking. Melted.

  
\- He wanted to get into his boyfriend right then but he needed some sort of punishment for his behavior

  
\- Richie reached into the drawer beside their bed and got one of Eddie's first toys that was a good 3 inches smaller than the one he had been using and handed it to him

  
\- "Cmon, play with yourself."

  
\- Eddie really wanted Richie instead but figured it was useless to ask and happily obliged but was soon disappointed bc when did this toy get so little?? He could barely reach his prostate and that's what he _needed_

  
\- That's when Eddie started whining again and again as he watched Richie stroking himself

  
\- _Oh. He could do that to himself. Right?_

  
\- Wrong.

  
\- Richie instantly smacked his hand away when he reached for his cock and smiled at him

  
\- "Bad boys don't get to touch themselves."

  
\- Eddie tried desperately to get off on the little dildo but he _just fucking couldn't_

  
\- "Please, Richie, I can't- _I can't get off with this. I need you."_

  
\- _Bingo_.

  
\- "What was that?"

  
\- _God damn it._

  
\- " _I can't get off with this! Please daddy, help me- I need you. I'm so sorry."_

  
\- Richie stopped stroking himself after hearing his boyfriends pleas and leaned in so his face was inches from Eddie's

  
\- "That's right. _You do need me._ And from now on-" Richie reached down and grabbed Eddie's throbbing cock and began stroking while lightly rubbing his thumb through the pre-cum "You ask before playing with yourself. Got it, princess?"

  
\- Eddie didn't care at this point and just needed Richie to help him

  
\- "Yes, sir. Please sir."

  
\- Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead for finally obeying him and positioned himself against Eddie

  
\- He had no mercy pushing into Eddie's tight hole because he knew how much prep he had beforehand 

  
\- Eddie still let a moan rip through his mouth as his head shot backwards into his pillow as he felt Richie filling him up

  
\- Richie quickly set a pace of fast and hard, hitting the boys prostate with each thrust

  
\- Eddie had basically fallen apart under him at this point. His legs were shaking, dick was throbbing and twitching every other second, and his breathing was choppy.

  
\- He knew he was close and Richie did too but he had to ask before even thinking about finally getting to cum

  
\- "Richie, can I come? Please daddy, please let me come- _ahhh fuck!"_

  
\- Richie contemplated denying his boyfriend but seeing how red his face had become, he knew he should relieve him.

  
\- "You may."

  
\- Eddie let out a sea of profanity as his orgasm peaked, watching his cum gush all over his chest and dick twitching as it spurred out

  
\- Richie came soon after while watching his Eddie cum all over himself

  
\- He loved seeing his boy all messy for him. _Definitely one of his kinks._

  
\- Whatever thought the two of them were thinking was cut short as Eddie shot up to press a kiss on Richie's lips

  
\- "Thank you daddy. Let's go eat, I'm starved!"

  
\- Richie just shook his head smiling as he watched his naked boyfriend run out of the room, _how lucky he was to love someone like that._


End file.
